


Wildest Dreams

by jinxed



Series: Kylo Ren/Rey ~ A Series of Mutual Destruction [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gonna Ride This Train Til It Stops, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed/pseuds/jinxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her first encounter with Kylo Ren, Rey just can't seem to get him out of her head. Or her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Totally gonna jump on this bandwagon, ignoooooring the haters!
> 
> Thanks for all the love on my last fic! :) I whipped this one up really quick after a little idea that popped into my head this morning. Originally I had planned on there being a lot more smut, but it just didn't work...maybe next time! ;)
> 
> Please excuse any typos I may have missed - retail shifts during the holidays are killer.

 

The fading sunlight bounced off the wet leaves of the forest as the young brunette continued to swing the sword of blue light, trying to deflect short laser beams being shot in her direction. She was getting frustrated, but she  _had_ been going at this all day. Sweat pooled on her brow and she jumped, feeling as though someone was standing right behind her. With a cry, she realized her thoughts had strayed and she'd completely lost focus, a warning shot hitting her in the side. Cursing under her breath, she turned to deflect another, only to realize that she was a little too late on that one as well -- the short burst hitting her in the hip this time. In a sudden fit of rage, she held her hands out to the small robotic mechanisms shooting at her and crashed them together with a loud  _clang_.

" _Rey._ " Her master appeared out of nowhere. Her breathing was heavy as he gave her a stern look. "That's enough for today."  
  
"I can keep going, I just got distracted." She said, slightly short of breath. When she raised her lightsaber up, Luke Skywalker shook his head.

"Precisely." He crossed his arms over his chest. "This was not a suggestion. Go get some rest."

Rey scowled and dropped her arms to her side, sheathing her weapon. She wanted to argue, but that had never done her any good with this man. She was lucky to be training with him, she knew, but she  _hated_ feeling like she was slacking off.

That was a lie.

She just hated her down time...because she knew what would happen. Her mind would wander back to the same place it always did. To the same person She couldn't explain it, why her thoughts would always return to him. It was difficult for her to predict as well - it could be when she was tired, frustrated...once it happened in the middle of lunch with Master Skywalker. He knew something was up -- he had to. Not much got past the old man. Luckily she had been able to keep her secret from him...for now. It was only a matter of time before he found out, and the thought  _humiliated_ her. She hated this man, the one her thoughts always returned to. He killed a great man, a hero. He nearly killed her new found friend -- let's not forget the fact that he is, apparently,  _committed_ to the beliefs of the Dark Side. 

But in her head...none of it mattered.

She was such a silly little girl. A  _stupid_ girl.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

A few hours later, she found herself bathed and ready for bed. She had tried to work on her ship to occupy her mind, but when she started nodding off and nearly electrocuted herself, R2 began beeping so loud Chewie nearly threw her over his shoulder and carried her to bed himself. Rey knew what was coming. She dreaded it. ~~She needed it.~~  It had been a long time coming. For days now, she had been depriving herself of sleep and driving herself to the point of exhaustion out of guilt. The guilt of her hating him...and _craving_ what he did to her when they invaded each other's thoughts. It was something about the first time he tried to invade her head, and she in turn invaded his. Since then, it was like they were connected in a way.

Rey shook her head and sat up straight in bed, eyes focused halfheartedly on the book in front of her. She knew what was coming...but she would be damned if she let him knew how she felt about it.

All too quickly, her room began to go fuzzy and she felt a peculiar feeling against her inner thigh. Brow furrowing, she tried to push it away, but her head fell back onto the wall behind while her mouth opened, a sharp sigh escaping her as pleasure began coursing through her body. Slender, but strong arms slipped around her thighs, keeping her still as the sudden intruder began lapping away at her clit. Her body quickly betrayed her, hand burying into that cursed jet black hair, pulling at the roots and encouraging him to keep going. Not needing much encouragement, she felt his tongue dart between her slick folds and she nearly hissed in reaction. She hated him.  _Hated. Him._

" _ah-_ " She groaned, feeling his teeth on her swollen clit. He pulled away just enough to look up at her, easily disentangling her fingers from his hair when she protested, trying to pull him back to her.

"What was that?"  
  
" _Shut up_." She fought to win her hand back. He didn't move.

"Look at me." He murmured softly.  
  
" _No_." 

"Do you want me to leave?" It was a simple question, he asked her every time she was resistant. And for whatever reason, she _absolutely_ believed that he would leave if she asked.

But she never did.

She swore at him, told him she hated him, but she never told him to stop. Never told him to leave. 

And she knew she never would.

With a glare, she looked down at him, her face immediately flushing red as she saw the disheveled appearance of Kylo Ren -- hair tousled, lips wet and swollen slightly from his sweet attention to her pleasure. She had most definitely been wearing clothes when she went to bed, but now she was completely bare and spread open in front of him. He was bare, too, and she tried not to let her gaze stray from those damn dark eyes. He had caught her inspecting him before, and she still blushes from the memory. He was the first man she had ever seen naked, and he had known that -- had  _seen_ it. Ever since then, she couldn't live it down -- he teased her _relentlessly_.

"Rey."  ~~ _Fuck_~~ ~~him and the way her name sounded on his lips.~~ "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
He waited for her answer to appear out of that stubborn glare. After a few seconds too long, she shook her head once. That was all he was getting.

That's all he needed.

"Then tell me, Rey.." His smirk was slow, small and very wicked. "What do you want?"

Her glare darkened and her face heated again, feeling her embarrassment burn all the way down to her chest. 

" _Y--_ " She hesitated, half out of mortification. "You  _know_." Her voice was not nearly as strong as she had intended. 

"I do." He agreed, a spark in his eye as he leaned his head to the left, brushing the inside of her thigh with his cheek. "But I want you to tell me."

"Go to hell." A response slipped from her lips before she could think, but it seemed as though he expected it. Lazily he began planting gentle kisses down her thigh, closer and closer to that spot that still  _ached_ for him. Her hand flew out, trying to catch his hair again,  _make_ him go where she wanted, but he caught her easily, pressing a kiss to her wrist, tongue flicking against her skin for the briefest second. " _Ren_." 

"I will give you what you want...but you must ask." He turned a wicked gaze to her again. "Easy enough." 

" _I want you to finish_." She spoke quickly, hands balling into fists.

"Finish what?"  
  
"What you  _started_."

"And what was that?" He raised a brow, enjoying this far too much.

" _I want you to make me come with your mouth._ " She said, with the least amount of grace possible. Amused, Ren grinned lazily and kissed down her thigh again, this time leaving small love bites in his path. When his mouth came into contact with her swollen, neglected clit, he hummed in pleasure, causing her own to explode through her veins. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she hesitated to touch her breasts as she wanted, choosing instead to grasp at the soft sheets beneath her -- much silkier than the thin material that was on her real bed. Without missing a beat, Kylo Ren slid a broad hand up her stomach, cupping and squeezing her breast, make her hips buck at the sudden pressure. Her hand -- much smaller and cooler than his, rested on top of his, following his motions. Her eyes closed, getting lost in the feeling of his tongue sucking and licking at her most intimate of areas. Her whole body was humming with energy, her heart racing. She heard herself sighing out words of encouragement against her will, urging him on --  _'yes, right there,_ please _, like that'_ \-- and she knew she would hate herself when she woke, but in that moment she didn't  _care_. She only cared about one thing.

With a sharp groan, she came, waves of pleasure crashing down onto her all at once -- hips twitching, nails biting into whatever she could find -- and Ren, this dark, complicated man that she still hardly even knew, guiding her down from the haze.

She barely had time to register him repositioning her before she found herself resting against his shoulder, an arm wrapped around him. Halfheartedly, she tried to push away from him. He held her firm.

"I told you, I don't cuddle."

"Because physical affection confuses you."

"Shut up." She grumbled, pushing from him again. This time his response was a not-so-gentle kiss, crushing his lips to hers while he rolled to his side and began kneading her breast, a calloused thumb scraping across her nipple. Her whole body jerked in response, a hand moving to his stomach, fingernails raking over the skin there. His tongue flicked out, tasting her bottom lip before she opened, letting him devour her whole in a different way. She rocked against him once and his hand slid from her breast, down her back until it reached her ass, giving it a rough squeeze. As if it had a mind of its own, her leg locked around his hip and she gasped into his mouth at her new found closeness to his  _very_ hard cock. He groaned and pulled away from her just enough to speak.

"Come to me." For the first time this sounded like a plea.

"No." She said, brushing it off and leaning back in for another kiss.

"I won't have you in a dream." He said, removing his hand from her backside and pushing her leg back onto the mattress. "You will be mine. In the flesh, in every sense of the word."

She glared.

"Keep. Dreaming." His glare matched her's and then some. Abruptly he rose from the bed, pulling her up onto her knees and turning her to face a large mirror that definitely wasn't there before. 

"Show me you." He commanded, and in that moment she had no problem believing he was a man in a position of power. 

Curiously she glanced at the mirror, and she realized what he meant. That wasn't her body reflected back at her, it was...a more 'perfect' version of herself. Maybe one she wanted to present to the world. No scars marked her pale body, her breasts just a little bit bigger and her frame was more delicate, less muscular than it was in the waking world. She turned her face away, stubbornly. 

"No." 

"I want to see  _you_." He said again, turning her face back to the mirror and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Show me."

Blinking, she couldn't help herself. She watched his expression in the mirror and she knew he saw her true self. At first a dark spark of lust flashed across his features...then another darker emotion, as his fingers found the burned bruise on her side.

"Who did this?"

"Just...training." She muttered, avoiding looking at him again. He was silent a long while, his fingers exploring every curve and scar on her body.

"You stayed away from me for a long time." He said, so quietly she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear. "When I heard you calling, I thought I was losing my mind."

"I didn't call you." She scoffed, trying to shrug that off.

"You called me." The seriousness of his tone caused her to look into the mirror at him. His expression matched that tone, and he made eye contact with her, clearly wanting to make sure she heard every word he said. "You've called me every time, Rey. It's not a two way channel, I can  _only_ come when you call."

"You're..." She made a face, scowling at him. "You're lying." But the look on his face was unflinching. He was telling the truth.

 _~~Shit~~ _ ~~~~

"I can't come to you, Ren." Rey shook her head, soft brown hair moving briefly across his chest. "It's not going to happen. This can never _be_ in the real world.  _We_ can never be." She tried to make her tone firm, commanding just like he did, but she felt it fall short. His gaze darkened, but his body stayed relaxed. 

"You  _will_ come to me." He said in his usual matter-of-fact tone, a warm finger trailing up her side as his hips moved against her's. "But in the  _mean time_...when you call me.." His hand moved further up, rolling a nipple between his rough fingers. "I will be  _more_ than happy...to teach you a few things." He began grinding his hips against her backside again, hard cock rubbing up against her ass and she bit her lip, trying to fight back the desperate flare of  _want_ she felt shoot between her legs. "And when you  _finally_ give into the inevitable..." The hand that rested on her hip smoothed down to rub her clit while she bit down harder on her lip. " _This_ is how I will take you." He let go of her breast and eased her down a little, hand sliding back around her throat and leaning down so he could whisper into her ear. "So you can  _see_ what you look like when you come around my cock." The filthiness of his words caused another climax to rip through her abruptly and she cried out louder this time, unable to stop herself.

She woke up, sitting so straight so suddenly that the book she had been reading shot up in the air and landed on the floor. Her hair was damp with sweat and she already knew the state her panties would be in.

Rey swore under her breath and raked her fingernails through her hair, skin still on fire from his touch.

Continuing to swear, she headed to freshen herself up again before trying to get some real sleep.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
